Darth Homer
Darth Homer was a Sith Super-Overlord that served under Darth Darth Binks and Darth Elmo. He was eventually killed by Seth Macfarlane, a wanna-be Jedi who was meddling with Binks' evil plans. 'Early Life' Homer killed his parents the second he was born. He grew to a massive size and ate everything on his planet. Once he did that, Darth Elmo sensed a disturbance in the Force. He saved Homer and took him as his secret apprentice and killed alot of Toilet people. 'Apprenticeship under Elmo' Darth Homer was subjected to the most torturous torture. He watched his master eat a donut, and he was forced to exercise a lot. He also had to undergo Tickle Torture. He learned to use a lightsaber, and Elmo told him how to make one. When Homer brought it to Elmo, Elmo inspected it, and saw there was a donut stuffed where the power crystal should have been. As a punishment, Elmo ate the donut. Then, as a first test, Darth Elmo sent him to destroy the Jedi Dora the Explorer. 'Being hunted' Homer killed a lot of Jedi. In fact, he killed this one Jedi who was married, and the Jedi's kid contacted a bounty hunter, named Boba Fett. He paid Fett to hunt down and kill Darth Homer, since the Jedi's kid didn't know how to use the Phone and was a idiot. So Fett began hunting Darth Homer, but always missed him. Finally, he found Homer. Homer had just killed some other Jedi. So they fought a lot and Fett was thrown into a nest of toasters. But, of course, Fett escaped. Fett decided to screw the bounty, since Darth Homer almost killed him by eating an Extra-Large Supreme Ultra Large Burrito. 'The Accident' One day Darth Homer was cleaning his Ultra Mega Super lightsaber when it exploded for no reason. From then on, he became a Sith Super-Overlord after donning his new armor. Homer could not eat with his new armor, and he was forever condemned to living in suffering. 'Darth Darth Binks' revenge' Soon Darth Darth Binks found out about Darth Elmo's apprentice. Darth Darth Binks beat up Elmo, and took Homer as his apprentice. Darth Homer killed a Jedi named Flanders, and he now had the power to destroy your planet. Darth Darth Binks sent Homer to kill Seth Macfarlane, a wanna-be Jedi someone who had been meddling with Binks' evil and much cooler plans. Darth Homer nearly killed Macfarlane. But Macfarlane pointed behind Homer and said 'Look, a donut!'. Homer looked, and Macfarlane shot him in the back. Later, Macfarlane was killed by Darth Elmo, because it turned out Elmo hated donuts. Ressurection and servitude under Darth Mr. Burns Homer was soon resurrected by an exiled Sith Lord named Darth Mr. Burns. Darth Mr. Burns was the leader of the Nuclear Toilet Toaster Empire. He forced Homer to become his apprentice forever, or suffer the consequences. Darth Homer was forced through intense training. He destroyed a bunch of planets, and soon became a Sith Mega-Super-Overlord under Darth Mr. Burns. Darth Homer then took his own apprentice: Darth Bart. Bart was so powerful, he could very easily destory your mom. Darth Homer choked him alot, and soon Darth Bart became more powerful. Homer knew, he would soon have his revenge on Darth Elmo and Darth Darth Binks. An apprentice Darth Bart was a powerful apprentice. He was trained all his life by Darth Homer, and became even more powerful then he did. So Darth Homer choked Bart more, and Bart became even more powerful. Soon, Darth Bart became Sith Overlord, and he got his own fleet. Even though they had finished training, Darth Homer still choked Darth Bart a lot. Powerful overload Due to a rampage over no donuts,he killed everyone at Springfield elementary and Ended up becoming a very overpowered guy.he then killed a bunch of other jerks who thought he was a Jedi drunk.Speaking of Jedi,he then went to the Jedi Death Star to kill all the Jedi.and he did.however,a few escaped.Homer then yelled so loud that the Jedi Death Star Exploded Death Soon Darth Homer became very super ultra overpowerful. Darth Mr. Burns sent his army to kill homer,but Homer easily Defeated it.Both Darth Darth Binks and Darth Elmo tried to kill him,but Homer easily wiped out Binks,while Elmo cloned himself Over 9000 times.Homer tried to defeat them all,but he was hopeless.Homer then was killed and his dead body was feed to a living piece of toast. 'Legacy' Some say Homer still lives, with bad ratings. 'Powers and abilities' Darth Homer had some of the stupidest powers known to the Sith. He could make a burp so large, it could destroy your planet. When someone ate a donut in front of him, he would get so angry he would punch them into submission, or until they just got annoyed and left. However, his most powerful power was Force evil laughter, which he had learned from his last master, Darth Mr. Burns. He was a master of Force Choke, which he often used (non-fatally) on his apprentice. Category:Assholes Category:Cartoons Category:Cool dudes Category:Fat people Category:Funny people Category:Males Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Ways to die Category:Awesome people Category:Alcoholics Category:Idiots Category:Nerds Category:Pages in the Sarlacc Pit Category:Evil Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn Category:Superweapons Category:Forms of suicide Category:Victims of Kyle Katarn